


Starfinder

by lovecook



Series: North Star [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: "I loved you before we ever met", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Falling In Love, Gen Asagiri is adorable, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Original song lyrics, Rock Stars, Senku is too cool, Song Lyrics, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecook/pseuds/lovecook
Summary: Gen Asagiri, a guitarist, stumbles upon a track from a newbie artist that speaks to him. The song was written by a mane named "Ishigami Senku", and ever since hearing the song Gen has wanted to meet with Senku face to face. Did the song cause a spark of something in Gen that he wasn't expecting?*Rating may change later
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: North Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Starfinder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Band AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539050) by tloraxin. 



> Okay this fic is going to be longer than I thought it would be because of COURSE it was, but this fic is inspired by @tloraxin's band AU artwork on twitter, alongside Senku's birthday episode. I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope that @tloraxin enjoys it as well!! Also, here is the link to the art piece, in case anyone is interested: https://twitter.com/tloraxinx/status/1199005645376114688

Gen tilted his head slightly, tapping his finger against his cheek as he pretended to check out the vinyls on the shelf in front of him. Tsukasa’s offer had been incredibly tempting. Become the guitarist for the Strongest Primates, make a lot of money, get a lot of girls, it was certainly a win-win, but Gen was hesitating. He had asked for some extra time to make a decision, but that had been nearly a week ago. Tsukasa likely wouldn’t wait too much longer. 

The store that Gen was currently occupying was a small mom-and-pop music store called “Ishigami Music”. It was chock full of CD’s, Vinyl records, and instruments of all kinds. Gen liked this store. He had bought his very first guitar from Ishigami Music, and it also had many CDs from small-time artists that hadn’t quite made a name for themselves yet, that were in the process of trying to claw their way up from the gutters and into the limelight. Some CDs had vocals, some did not, but Gen sometimes liked to check out the new artists to see if there was anything interesting. 

But he did today. He had only vaguely been browsing, barely paying attention to anything in front of him, yet this CD cover caught Gen’s eye. It was captivatingly simple, showing a starry, nebulous sky with the title, “Beyond.” Gen snapped out of his thoughts to stare at the CD case, then picked it up. The song list on the back only had four tracks, and the CD itself was only priced at 1,000 yen. He held it up, calling out to the store owner, Kokuyo.

“Pardon me, but would you mind playing this for me? I would like to sample the tracks on this one.” Gen smiled sweetly, although it didn’t totally reach his eyes. He had known the owner and his two daughters a long time, and he often asked him to play music he was interested in just like that. The blonde older man grunted, scratching his black beard, but he walked over to take the CD, much to Gen’s delight. Kokuyo switched off the music he had planning, changing it to “Beyond”. 

He walked over to the cash register, leaned against the counter, and closed his eyes. There were no vocals, only a mix of bass and guitar. The notes seemed to flow into him, under his skin and into his bloodstream. He had never heard anything like this before, not in his entire life. The lithe tones spoke to him, telling him of worlds beyond his sight, of the vastness of the sky and the stars. Gen saw the full moon, frosted by constellations, planets, and galaxies, and the melancholic echoes of the bass left him breathless as a small chill slithered up his spine. The guitarist couldn’t explain it, this feeling suddenly overtaking him; he had goosebumps, and when he opened his eyes, reality came back into focus. Kind of. Gen blinked, realizing his vision was blurred by the beginnings of tears. 

“O-Oh, whoops,” he laughed slightly, sniffing and quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeves, paying to need to Kokuyo smirking behind him. He did however, turn to look at Kokuyo. “Who did this?,” Gen asked lightly, recovering quickly from his break in facade. “The name of the band on the CD says JAXA, but would you be so kind as to tell me who composed the song?” He smiled again, waiting slightly impatiently for the owner to tell him who this was.

“Ishigami Senku.”

Gen sighed, looking over his shoulder. Tsukasa. Of course. “Ah, you know him~?”

Ishigami is the same name as this store…, the guitarist mused to himself.

Tsukasa nodded, resting his hands in his pockets. “I do. We worked together for a time, but we had a falling out.” The taller man looked slightly regretful. “Senku and I had fundamentally different values and ideas, and in the end, we just couldn’t get along. However, I have a large amount of respect for him. He’s a songwriting genius.”

Gen’s interest was piqued. Tsukasa and this “Ishigami Senku” had a fight? There was no way he wouldn’t be curious. He doubted that the lead singer of the Strongest Primates caught Gen’s momentary lapse of “character”, yet Gen was sure that if he showed too much interest in Tsukasa’s so-called enemy, it may not be the best idea. Especially since the man had offered him a rather lucrative job. 

“How interesting~,” Gen hummed, tilting his head mischievously. The guitarist would have to save his questions for another time. “You will have to tell me more about the Senku later, but I owe you a reply, don’t I?” He smirked up at Tsukasa. 

The guitarist still wasn’t very sure about this gig, however, he had a strong feeling that if he stuck with Tsukasa for a little while, there was a chance he could meet Senku. After a track like that, there was no way Gen could sit still. How could he not try and meet this guy?

“I’ll join you, it sounds like a lot of fun, Tsukasa-chan~”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa and Gen spoke for a while, talking about plans and contracts before Tsukasa took his leave; it was clear the man only came for Gen's answer to his proposal. Gen waited around for around fifteen minutes, making extra sure that Tsukasa was gone before he put the money he needed for the CD on the counter. He was quiet for a few moments, contemplating many things but unsure of where to start first. Finally, he murmured, "What..." He cleared his throat, "The name of that track you just played, which one was was it?"

"It was the first one," Kokuyo answered curtly, as if the answer was obvious. "Starfinder."

Gen chuckled. "That title is ridiculously corny, I can't believe that's the one he chose for the song." Despite his words, however, Gen's tone was oddly soft.

Kokuyo smirked to himself, wrapping up the case and putting it in the bag. "Me neither, it's corny as hell."

"Right~?"


End file.
